I Hate You Because I Love You
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: One shot. Dark fic - angsty stuff in the beginning, semi plot line...then an ending. Not too smutty...; Happy ending...House/Cameron. Implied Chase/Cameron, House/Cuddy. Read and Review please, no flames.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Disclaimer: Not mine…

The more that you slap me, the more that it turns me on, cause you love me, and I love you more.

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry." He tells her, limping to stand behind her and run his left hand through her hair.

"I hate you!" She hisses, turning to glare at him, her teeth grinding as he runs his hand down her temple to her chin where it fell off, goose bumps visibly running throughout her body, causing him to smirk.

"I love you too." He replies, letting his cane clang to the hardwood floor as he advances on her, placing a hand on her neck and one on her lower back to crush her to him as his tongue invades her mouth. A guttural growl from her crescendos across the room and her hands move to his chest in a vain attempt to push him off of her. His hold only tightens around her, his body pressing fully to her, the feel of his hard cock causing her to involuntarily become wet.

Her hands find their way under his tee to graze the hair on his chest, tracing the muscle that he keeps hidden under wrinkled button downs and said tees. One hand slowly disappears from under his shirt to find the barriers of his t-shirt again, and with a flick of the wrist she has his left nipple in a vice grip, his cry of pain allowing her to step out of his embrace, her chest heaving to catch her breath as she stares at him, a smile on her face as he tears her hand away from his chest.

In an instant he pushes towards the center of the room and onto his bed. Staring up doe eyed at him she contemplates her next move, the mixture of hatred and lust filling her is unlike any emotion she has ever felt in her life and it is as he pulls both of his shirts off that she manages to stand once again between him and the bed. "What the **fuck** do you think your doing?"

"I was planning on fucking you dearest Allison." He replies, starting towards her only to be stopped by her hand on his chest.

"I _beg_ to differ." She replies, teeth gritted once again as she glares at him.

"You can't deny the look of lust in your eyes; I bet you're already wet." Her eyes darted down to the floor and he seized the opportunity, pushing her onto the bed and falling over top of her. She responds with a sharp slap to his face and then his chest before he grabs both her hands in his, pinning them above her head as he spread her knees with one of his. "Feisty." He whispers in her ear, moving his free hand down between her legs to push her skirt up to her waist, dipping his finger into her folds to find her slick as ice. "Diagnosis confirmed." He growls, bringing his stubbled cheek to hers and slowly rubbing it against her, something he knew from experience that she enjoyed.

"You fucked _her_." She half growls/moans.

"And you fucked _him_." He coos into her ear, kissing the shell of her ear before nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

"Because you fucked her!" She seethes, struggling to push him off of her, feeling the smile that spreads across his face on her neck.

"That's right, I fucked her." He admitted, his voice growing dark as he moved his head to stare down at her as he talked. "Did you think I would stand by and watch you go home with him night after night and wait for you? If I remember correctly you came to me to get what you couldn't get from him. You know damn well I don't pine, what the hell did you expect me to do?"

"Wait for me…" She hissed in response, her voice growing with every word. "I told you I was breaking it off with him."

"And yet you were all over him today in the janitor's closet." He replies, placing a small kiss on her lips. "Do you know how close I came to taking my cane to his head? I very well could have killed him and left him in that closet." He told her, looking into her fiery green eyes as she attempted to find words to respond. When it didn't come quickly enough he tightened his grasp on her wrists and leaned down to bite her harshly, enjoying her cry of pain as her nails clawed at his hands.

"There's no mystery when it comes to him." She whispers as he laps at the small amount of blood he has drawn from her, and she smiles as he stiffens above her, his whole body tensing as he kisses his mark. "I have no doubt of his feelings for me."

"I've told you how I felt about you." He growls, loosening his hold on her to bring a hand to her cheek, making her now darting eyes meet his.

"When I'm riding you like a damn stallion." She replies bitterly.

"You want me to tell everyone we're fucking? That we've made it in every nook and cranny of that damn hospital over the past two months while you and Chase are still making it? I told you that I do not share Allison, you can either have him or me."

"And where am I now?" She hissed.

"You're with me." He replied. "Like I knew you eventually would be."

"Then why did you go to her!?"

"I was drunk, she was my ride home, and I was bucking for a raise." He smirked, releasing her hands to move down her body. "If it helps I was thinking of you the entire time, even screamed your name, it kind of killed the mood." He wasn't surprised when he felt a sharp pain across his left cheek.

"I hate you." She hissed once again.

"Good, I hate you too." He replied, bringing both his hands to her face to hold her face still as he placed his lips over hers. She responded almost immediately, bringing her hands to the back of his head to pull him fully on top of her, his erection pressing into her stomach. As his tongue attempted to invade her mouth she pulled away. "No more." He told her, placing another wet kiss on her lips. "I made a mistake, as did you. Equal blame here, none of this needs to be mentioned again. You are mine, that bruise on your neck is proof enough of that. You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me."

"You hate me because you love me." She smiled knowingly up at him. "Ditto."

Their hands hurriedly removed one another from the burden of their clothes before he turned her over to straddle him, his leg already protesting in pain from placing so much weight on it before. It took only a moment for her to impale herself on him, filling herself with him to the hilt on the first stroke, both enjoying the cries of the other as she began to move over top of him.

His hands moved up to grasp her breasts, slightly pinching her nipples and caressing her nipples as she bent over his torso and rode him. Eyes locked as her matched her thrusts; it took only a few minutes for his hands to move to her hips, pulling her even further down on top of him as he leaned up to angle deeper inside of her. Her moans of pain/pleasure soon became cries as he sat up to rest his back against the headboard, moving her with him and coaxing her to lean back against his hands as she rode him towards oblivion.

"Fuck, Allison….come." He coaxed her, bringing one of his hands to their joined bodies to massage her clit harshly.

"Right there…..yes….shit….House….fuck..."

"Tell me Cameron." He demanded, ceasing his ministrations only to have her glare at him.

"What….do….you….want…hear?" She asked between thrusts, squirming impatiently on top of him.

"Say it." He demanded once again, looking into her eyes, his pleading with hers.

"I…." She began their movements now frantic as the headboard beat mercilessly against the wall. "Love you…House!" She cried, her muscles convulsing around him as she came harder than she had in her life.

"My…Allison!" He cried, coming after two more thrusts into her hot core, continuing small thrusts up into her as she moved still on top of him, both milking the other's orgasm before collapsing into a sweaty mass on top of the bed sheets, chests rising and falling in sync. His eyes closed as he reached for his nightstand and inevitably his Vicodin. They flew open as the pills fell in his hand and he stared up at her, looking down at him with worry in her eyes. Ignoring her as he took the pills they stayed still in silence as he waited for them to kick in. Once the tension fell from his body she turned away from him only to be grabbed by the waist and pulled back down to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to see about a pizza, I'm starved." She replied, sighing in contentment when he pulled her hair off her neck and placed a kiss on the bluish/purple mark that had began to form from earlier.

"I'm sorry about that." He told her as she winced.

"It's fine." She told him.

"When is your lease up at your apartment?" He asked.

"Two years." She replied. "Just renewed it."

"Can you sublease?" He asked curiously as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Yes…." She trailed.

"Good, we'll get your things this weekend."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, looking down to her fingers which were now playing with his sparse hair.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." He replied, placing his chin on top of her head and closing his eyes. Her head fell against his chest, listening to his heart race as he held her in his arms, his breathing lightening some time later as she began to drift off herself. "I love you." He whispered into the dark of his apartment when he knew she was asleep, and a smile spread across his lips as she unconsciously tightened her hold on him.

A/N: Please review…no flames please.


End file.
